Dragon's Fury
by Raeinspace
Summary: Lily gets jealous when her mom starts dating Regina, wanting more time with her and tries to split them up. DragonQueen (is that the right pairing name?). Rated M, because there's no telling where this story will go!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's been a while since I last posted. Got a bit depressed, and while I came up with some new story ideas I just couldn't write them - and anyone who knows me will know that isn't like me. Lots of work things were getting me down, but took a week off last week and thanks to a friend got a week of work experience to try something new.** **So... feeling a little better. Have some ideas to mull over for my life, things to do if I want a career change... but you're here to read a story so, please, continue... and enjoy!**

* * *

Spending time with her mom while they were both in dragon form made Lily happier than she had ever been before. She would have spent all her time flying around Storybrooke, or floating on the lake and basking in the sunlight, if she could. Unfortunately, there was one slight hiccup in that dream.

She could hear Regina coming, of course. The magic, which transported her to the edge of the forest, was picked up by her dragon senses. Regina had learnt not to appear too close to dragon-Lily after she had 'accidentally' flamed the area last time, claiming the surprise ignited her instincts to protect herself – luckily Regina's magic saved her. Her mother also heard Regina and began gliding down to the ground, transforming into her human form as her claws brushed over the grass. Lily watched the two women embrace, snorting her displeasure and stretched out her wings to take her back up towards the clouds.

* * *

Maleficent tucked a protective arm around Regina's waist as they walked through the forest. Her body radiated heat, a temporary residual effect from her transformation – one Regina appreciated on a chilly afternoon like this one. They walked in silence at first, there wasn't any need to say anything sometimes and Regina was aware that Lily might hear them if she spoke too soon.

They had been seeing each other for a little over a month now. It couldn't quite be called dating, not that Regina thought Maleficent would understand that word. At first they spent time together as friends, talking over old times. Then they spent an evening raiding Regina's wine cellar and crying over their losses. They were thoroughly drunk that night, Maleficent consuming more than Regina and failing to protect herself from the alcohols effects with her magic. When they awoke the next morning, they were lying together on the rug in front of a cold fireplace each with one arm slung over the other. Regina had opened her eyes to find Maleficent watching her sleep, and smiled without thinking. Since then, they had grown closer. Maleficent would tuck her arm through Regina's as they strolled through the town, or slide close to her when they sat down together. Yesterday Regina had been bold enough to place her hand in Maleficent's while they were watching a movie, and the blonde hadn't pulled away.

Regina had decided that today it was finally time to talk to Maleficent and make sure that they both felt the same way. She led her to their usual spot, where they could enjoy a picnic surrounded by wildflowers and sat on the blanket Maleficent conjured up.

"Something is bothering you," Maleficent observed, stroking the back of her hand against Regina's cheek.

"I have been thinking… remembering really, the way things used to be between us. In the other land."

"I remember you calling me your friend."

"But even then we felt closer than just friends, and now…" Regina looked into Maleficent's eyes and blushed at the intensity of the returning gaze.

"Now you want some human-term to define our feelings."

Regina nodded, "I like you, in the romantic sense, though I don't expect you…"

She broke off when Maleficent's lips were suddenly pressed against hers and she felt a magical barrier surround them. It took her a few moments after Maleficent's lips left hers before she could gather her composure enough to examine the spell. From what she could tell it hid them visually and audibly.

"Just in case," Maleficent explained, noting Regina's surprise. "Lily wouldn't mean to listen in, but dragon senses are superior to humans and we don't know who else might be wandering around these woods."

Still too stunned to form words of her own, Regina could only nod. Maleficent smiled when she felt Regina's hand cover hers and allowed the younger woman to lean in and initiate the next kiss. She had been getting impatient, struggling to hold back her desire for the brunette and give Regina some room. In the Enchanted Forest she had hidden her feelings, knowing the timing wasn't right, that the young girl wasn't ready and had so much else going on in her life. Over the past few weeks she had begun to hope for more, as she and Regina grew closer. Now, Regina had initiated the first kiss.

Regina wasn't sure how she ended up lying down with Mal leaning over to kiss her. The blanket wasn't uncomfortable and she had no objections to the make-out session, so she placed her hands on Mal's hips and pulled her closer.

* * *

Regina was frantically trying to brush down her clothes and remove some imagined grass stains while Mal just watched with a smile on her face. The blonde was busy remembering a younger Regina, the one she first met in the Enchanted Forest.

"It's not funny," Regina finally snapped at her, "I can't go back to Storybrooke like this."

"You're the one who caused us to roll down that hill."

"Only because you wouldn't let me be on top."

Mal snorted, "I would have let you eventually. We'd only been kissing for a few seconds."

"So you rolled me onto my back after I tried…"

"…and we just kept going," Mal's smile widened to a grin as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Can you at least remove the barrier so I can use my magic to fix my hair?"

"If I do that and someone else comes along they'll be able to see you… us."

"Then help me… please?" Regina continued to frown over the creases in her skirt.

"You know, I kind of like this look for you."

"What?"

Mal stepped towards her, summoning enough heat into her hand to create an iron-effect as she passed it over Regina's skirt, "ruffled. Relaxed." Her other hand came up to tuck a strand of hair, curling adorably against Regina's cheek, behind her ear. "Beautiful."

The blonde initiated the kiss, backing Regina up against a tree. She nuzzled into the ex-Queen's neck, reacting to the hitch in Regina's breathing by placing a hand just below her skirt's hemline. Regina shifted position, her hands moving to Mal's to stop them.

"Too soon?" Mal asked, trying to reign in control over her dragon's desires.

"It's just… not out here."

Mal looked puzzled, "but no-one will see or hear us."

"A bed would be more comfortable," Regina explained, her hands wandering between the buttons of Mal's blouse to press against her stomach so the other woman would know how much she wanted to touch her.

Maleficent smiled, "my place or yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lily sat in the diner, patiently waiting for Emma. The blonde always came in for her lunch order at the same time every day – barring some magical disaster or attack. She was rewarded a few minutes later with the sight of a familiar red jacket and a cheerful greeting from her old friend.

"How's Henry?" Lily decided to start off with a casual conversation.

"I think he's finally settling down at school, now that the curse is broken and we've had a few months without any magical danger. What about you? How are things with your mom?"

"Oh, you know," Lily shrugged. "Meeting her after all these years is a little strange, I think sometimes when she looks at me she still imagines the baby she lost, but she loves me so..."

"Hey I went through the same thing with my parents."

"But yours are non-magical humans."

"Who had to watch me use magic and battle monsters to save them – though that time back in the Enchanted Forest, with the ogre, I was the one who needed saving."

"True, but my mom can still turn into a dragon."

"So can you."

Lily smiled, "and it is _awesome_."

A waitress came over and handed Emma her pre-ordered lunch in a paper bag. Emma paid, then sat down at the counter next to Lily and opened the bag.

"So, what's up really?" she asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm worried about my mom."

"Why?"

"She's been spending a lot of time with Regina lately."

"So? They're old friends, and with their pasts they probably find it hard to make new ones here in town."

"But she used to be, you know… _evil_."

"I don't think your mom was ever hailed a hero, and ok Regina might have had some dark moments in her past but she has changed."

"How can you be sure? Look at Rumplestiltskin. Henry told me that he promised to change for Belle, and for his son, but he just can't do it."

"Gold is the Dark One. There's a whole dagger-thing involved. Regina has put her life on the line for her family and for this town. Look, have you tried talking to your mom about this? She's known Regina for a long time. According to Henry's book they met before Regina really got into the Dark Magic stuff…"

"And she tried to stop Regina from using the Dark Curse. Regina didn't listen. Do you really think she could stop her from doing something like that again?"

"It's not going to happen again. Regina would never hurt Henry."

"But what if…"

"No. I believe in her. You should too."

Having finished her sandwich, Emma carefully flattened the paper bag in case Granny wanted to re-use it and brushed a few stray crumbs from her trousers. She stood up and gave Lily a look that suggested she was disappointed with her, before walking away.

Lily bit the inside of her lip to keep from grinning. This was just the first part of her plan. Let Emma think about what she had said. She wanted Emma to believe in Regina, so she could find a way to show the blonde that Regina was at risk from her mother. Then the ex-Queen would listen to Emma when the time came and be convinced that the relationship was too dangerous. If she sowed enough seeds of doubt in the town she could get people to fear her mother, then Maleficent could take her far away from them and Regina. It was better to make her mother appear the villain. She wanted to leave Storybrooke, not get Regina cast out of it.

* * *

A barrier around the house wouldn't stop anyone from getting in, however it would alert them as soon as someone tried to enter. Regina knew Henry would be at school for another couple of hours, so the spell probably wasn't necessary but she didn't want to risk it. The residents of Storybrooke could be unpredictable.

She relaxed once Maleficent cast it for her, smiling when the blonde effortlessly used magic to move closer to her. Maleficent tilted her head and kissed Regina's lips, her hand slipping around Regina's waist as she backed her up against the wall. Slowly she began kissing across Regina's cheek and down her neck. She pushed the silky material of the top over Regina's shoulder and pressed another kiss there.

"Mal…" Regina whispered.

"Yes, dear?" Maleficent asked, her teeth grazing the soft flesh of Regina's shoulder as she spoke.

Regina took a deep breath as the blonde's tongue ran over her skin, and invited the dragon to her bedroom, "upstairs."

"Why don't you send us up there," and she made an approving sound, finding Regina tasted as good as she had expected. "it'll be much quicker than walking,"

Regina closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were standing in her bedroom. Only now the roles were reversed and Maleficent was the one backed up against a wall. Maleficent smiled as her fingers slipped under Regina's top.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

"Same here," Regina told her, though her hands remained over Maleficent's clothing as if she was afraid to follow her desires.

"And you're sure this is what you want?" Maleficent looked around at the bedroom, taking in Regina's large bed.

"Yes."

Maleficent felt Regina's skin tremble as she raised the ex-Queen's clothing up, but Regina didn't resist and lifted her arms to help remove the top. She watched Regina reach down and unzip her skirt before letting it fall to the floor; then used magic to remove her own clothes, leaving Regina still in her bra and panties. Regina bit her bottom lip and copied her, purple magic swirling around her body and placing the last of her clothes on a chair in the corner of the room.

They stood there, breathing slowly, taking in the others appearance, until Regina broke the spell by moving forward and kissing Maleficent. The blonde let her take the lead, her hands feather-light over Regina's hips while the brunette's hands slid over Mal's shoulders and she flattened her palms against the wall effectively trapping Mal between it and her.

Maleficent fought the part of her that loved control, pushed down her desire to reverse their positions. She told herself that there were other times yet to come, that she needed to ease Regina into this. After all, this was probably Regina's first time with another woman. Wasn't it?

* * *

The sheets were twisted up on the bed, the pillows no longer in their starting positions. Even with the curtains closed there was enough light for her dragon sight to pick out the details. Maleficent breathed in the delightful scent of her body entwined with Regina's.

"You've done this before," she murmured, nuzzling against the toned stomach below her.

"Is that your attempt at a compliment?" Regina sounded amused.

"Oh I think you know how much I enjoyed that," Maleficent's hand twitched where it rested against Regina's thigh, and she began lazily drawing circles, "and you're trying to avoid answering my question."

"If we're going to compare past lovers, you really need to 'fess up about the princess."

"I should warn you, we dragons value our privacy but when we trust someone we are willing to open up about _every_ little detail."

Regina was silent, then she reached down and ran her fingers through Mal's hair, "you don't have to talk about it, not really. I know how hurt you were."

"You brought my fire back to me," Maleficent reminded her.

"Exactly, the fact that you lost it in the first place shows…"

"I was young. Like you were, once. Early emotional scars cut deep, it takes time to build up protections around yourself and even then…"

"It hurts."

Maleficent sighed, "it hurts less when I'm around you."

"Now that is a compliment," Regina put her fingers under Mal's chin to lift her face while leaning forward and kissed her.

Before she could blink, Mal used her dragon-speed and moved so that her hands were either side of Regina's head and her body hovered over the younger woman who was now lying on her back. The change gave Regina a bit of a head-rush, but as she stared up into Mal's eyes she smiled and reached out to pull her closer.


End file.
